As Time Goes By
by Queen Ore-sama
Summary: A Fruits Basket one shot collection. Latest one shot: "Spring." "Because it's always winter in our cold, cold hearts." Please read and review! Rated T.
1. Give Me Love

**A/N: Hello. If you don't know me, I'm Queen Ore-sama, a relatively new author on here. I was bored...and for once I didn't have much homework...so tada! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. All rights go to Natsuki Takaya. I also do not own the song "Give Me Love" by Ed Sheeran.  
**

* * *

Give Me Love

_Give me love like her_

_'Cause lately I've been waking up alone..._

Akito sighed as she trudged out of bed. She wasn't used to sleeping alone. Kureno would usually be right next to her, wrapping his warm arms around her. Her equal.

No, my pet. My slave. **No one is better or equal to me. I'm god.** Kureno...Kureno hadn't come back yet. But he would. She knew it. He would return like the good little slave he was, just like he always had.

What did the clock read? 2...no 3 o'clock. In the afternoon, judging by the white puffs floating in the pastel baby blue colored sky.

3pm, 3am. It didn't matter anymore. She woke up when she wanted, she ate when she wanted, she drank when she wanted...she did whatever the hell she wanted. Everything looked the same every day; the fucking bed, the fucking door, the fucking window, the fucking dresser - this is what she woke up to, fell asleep in, what she never left.

It was, in a word, home. Or prison. She didn't care anymore. The Zodiac had left her after all she had done for them.

The worthless fools.

_Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,_

_Told you I'd let them go..._

Akito furiously wiped away the tears streaming down her face. The Zodiac needed her, right?

They need me. They need me. They love me. I'm god! They'll come back. Right? Right?! _**They're coming back and I don't care what the fuck you say.**_

_And that I'll fight my corner,_

_Maybe tonight I'll call you, after my blood, turns into alcohol..._

The slim figure reached under the bed and pulled out a bottle of vodka. Hard and strong in the morning. Or afternoon. Just how she liked it.

She backed up and sat against the wall gulping down the bottle. Some of it fell down her face, but she didn't move to wipe it off. The drink stung her throat, but she liked the sensation. It blocked out the pain. The misery. The misery of being left alone.

**I don't need them. They need me! I don't...deserve to feel this way! After all I've done for them, after I've cared for them, treated them like my own children, ****_disciplined_**** them...they still left? Happily?**

They don't realize how cruel the world really is. It's just their time of rebellion, that's all. They'll soon realize how pathetic that _Tohru Honda_ is and crawl back. They will. They will. **They will.**

**How dare they?! I shouldn't accept them back after this act of insolence. I don't need them! **

Akito's body racked with sobs as she started retching violently. The slim figure shook. If she didn't need them, then why did she feel this way?

_No, I just wanna hold you..._

Because she was merciful. That's why. Even though the Zodiac had disappointed her, humiliated her, **left **her...they were still her children. God's children. She loved them. She always tried to help, help them to understand the cold truth of the world, how no one else would accept them...except her. She would always be there. With her arms wide open. When her children felt pain so did she. She would always hold them and put them in their rightful places as the worthless animals of the Zodiac. Only she would be there. Only she, as Kamisama, would accept and love them. So why weren't they graciously accepting her offer? Why did they seek the love of those who would never, ever love them back? Why couldn't they love her the way they were supposed to?

_Give a little time to me or burn this out,_

_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love_

Why couldn't they love her?! How could they not love her?! How were they not back yet, crawling at her feet, begging for mercy?!

**AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE DONE FOR THOSE FUCKING UNGRATEFUL FOOLS. HOW?! WHY DON'T THEY LOVE ME?! WHY?!**

LOVE me! LOVE ME!

GIVE ME LOVE, GIVE ME LOVE, GIVE ME LOVE!

Akito smashed the vodka bottle against the wall.

**LOVE ME. LOVE ME. GIVE ME LOVE! **

**_I'm not insane. _**

**Yes you ARE. **

**_No I'm not. _**

**Stop denying it. They aren't coming back. They've left you. They've left you to die.**

**_No...that's not true...not TRUE. SHUT UP!_**

**_NO NO...THEY'RE GONE. GONE. GONE..._**

**End this pain. Before it's too late. **

**_No...no._**

**They don't love you.**

**_Yes they DO! No...they don't..._**

Akito sobbed and screamed and rampaged her room. Falling to the floor, her hands bloody from the broken glass of the bottle, she grabbed a glass shard and plunged it into her heart.

**_They...don't love me?_** **They don't love me...**

End...this pain...

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

**_My, my, my, my, give me love._**

* * *

**A/N: Well...how was it? This is my first attempt at writing angst, so forgive me if it's not that good. If you want some good angst, I suggest you go check out the works of ****The High Queen of Angst, A Soulless Poet, or the Fandom Angst. They're all such amazing writers! **

**I also recommend that you listen to the song "Give Me Love" by Ed Sheeran, the song featured here. It truly is an amazing song, and once again, I must congratulate Ed Sheeran. GO ED! **

**Anyways, I'll try to update as soon as I can, but remember, reviews help! Reviews motivate me to write faster. So please, just click on that box below and write a quick review! It would really make my day :)**

**Ja ne,**

**~Queen Ore-sama ^_^**


	2. Pictures

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back, with another update. I'd like to give a shout out to Fandom Angst, The High Queen of Angst, and A Soulless Poet (the most beautiful of lies is the new penname, actually) for reviewing. You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Fruits Basket. Though I so so wish I did. Who doesn't?**

* * *

Pictures

Every moment she shared with him was treasured. Whether it was just reading in silence, or sharing an ice cream, or simply laughing over a joke. Every moment that she had with him, she treasured. She didn't know that their time was limited. She didn't know that their days were numbered. She didn't know that their last conversation would be on phone and that neither of them would know about what would happen afterwards. She didn't know. But she still treasured all their moments.

So when she looked back on their albums, she was glad she went through all trouble of taking pictures. She took pictures of everything: the places they had went to together, the things that they had done, and just pictures of them smiling happily anywhere.

Her finger grazed over a picture of him smiling while looking at the sun rise.

The woman smiled sadly. _'I remember this day...'_

* * *

It was a perfect, warm day. The sun was shining, the wind was blowing, and she couldn't help but think that the world was so much more beautiful now that he was here with her. He had risen at six, she remembered, and then roused her so that they could watch the sun rise over the horizon.

_"See over there? That's the sun. Every day it will rise later until the solstice. Isn't it beautiful?"_

She couldn't help but agree. She was content as her husband wrapped his strong arms around her and kissed her forehead.

_"Hey,"_ he started, _"One day, let's have a child, okay? One day, we'll wake the child at dawn and show them the sun rise. Let's all watch the sun rise together, okay?"_

She nodded her head and grabbed her camera. _"Say cheese!"_

* * *

The next picture was of them lighting firecrackers together. He had just gotten a job promotion, and they were both so very happy.

_"Let's light firecrackers!"_ she suggested. _"It's the perfect night to do so, and I've never lit firecrackers with you before! It will be a grand celebration!" _

He remembered him laughing that slow, gentle laugh. _"Well someone's eager,"_ he said, ruffling her hair.

She remembered how she was frightened at first when he lit it. Never had she seen such a wondrous sight. He pulled her gently and smiled. _"It's alright. They won't hurt you. I'll protect you."_

She pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss.

_"I love you,"_ he said slowly.

She smiled and pulled out her camera, "_This calls for another picture!"_

* * *

A few tears escaped her eyes - she couldn't help it. The woman tried to stay composed and forced herself to look at the next picture.

That day was also a warm and beautiful summer day. She remembered the wind blowing through his hair as he lead her away from the house. She was dressed in a white dress white black polka dots and simple white flats; he was dressed in a sky blue polo shirt and black trousers - simple clothes for the summer.

She laughed,_"Where are you taking me? And **why** are you bringing watermelons?!_"

The man smiled coyly and simply said, _"Its a surprise."_

They finally reached their destination. _"Why are we at the park?" Her husband answered. "Because it's such a beautiful day! And we are going to smash watermelons."_

The girl stifled a laugh. _"You brought me all the way out here for **this**?"_

_"Precisely,"_ he said, while setting up a foldable table. He handed her a blindfold and an old baseball bat. _"You first." _

_"No way!"_ she protested. _"There's no way that me, the Red Butterfly, will ever smash watermelons. What a childish thing to do!" _

He remembered how he leaned close and whispered in her ear. _"May I remind you, Miss No Eyebrows, that you are only 15?" She groaned and said, "Fine. I'll do it. But only if you go first."_

The man smiled and took the blindfold from her. _"Yosh! I'm gonna smash a watermelon!"_

The girl smiled and took out her camera. _"Another picture, Miss No Eyebrows?" _

_"Pictures are important. Who knows what might happen in the future? These memories will always be there, though. I want us to look at them when we're old and happy and dying together."_

Her husband pulled her in close and whispered, _"I would like that, too."_

* * *

The last picture was the worst. The absolute worst. She could never bring herself to really look at it. Because it was her favorite, she ended up crying hysterically whenever she even glanced at it.

The picture was of Katsuya holding Tohru. He remembered how he came back home and picked her up gently. Tohru didn't remember any of it, she was only 1 and a half years old. Katsuya had picked her up and looked at her with such gentleness that she almost wanted to cry at that time. So she took a picture...

The expression on his face was the most kindest, gentlest thing she had ever seen. It was the way he looked at her, too, with so much love and adoration, and it hurt her so much that no one looked at her like that anymore.

Kyoko cried as she set the picture down. She wanted to be there for Tohru but how could she? After everything she and Katsuya had been through, how could she throw that all away? How could she start anew?

"Katsuya," she sobbed. "Katsuya! You aren't here anymore. I want to always think of you always be with you, even if you aren't here. But Tohru! I need to take care of that child. Is it ok, Katsuya? Is it ok if I move on and make new memories? Is it ok if I don't forget you, but just **move on**?"

Kyoko looked at the photograph and remembered what Katsuya had said to her on that day.

_"I will try my best to protect you as long as I can. I'll love you as much as I can. I'll do my best to keep you Tohru happy, you and Tohru, my precious, delicate flowers. I will always love you, Kyoko. So please, be happy. Please always be happy for my sake."_

Kyoko looked at Katsuya's gentle smile and wiped her eyes. _'New memories," she thought. 'I must move on and make new memories...'_

Kyoko smiled and kissed the picture. "Tohru!" She called out. "Put on your jacket. We're going to the grocery store to buy some watermelons!"

The picture of Katsuya stood on the mantle, Katsuya smiling proudly as he held Tohru.

* * *

_I'll wait for you. Until we meet again, Miss No Eyebrows._

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to write a happier one shot since the last one was so angsty and depressing. It turned out more bittersweet than happy, but I'm ok with that. For those of you that didn't catch on, this one shot was about Kyoko and Katsuya, Tohru's mother and father. I absolutely LOVED their story, and couldn't help but write about it. When Kyoko moves on in this one shot, it is similar to when Tohru moves on after she finds out she loves Kyo, but is conflicted with her feelings: if she should remember her mother, or love Kyo. I personally, am glad she chose the latter.**

**Again, please review! Reviews help me understand how to better my writing.**

**Ja ne,**

**~Queen Ore-sama ^_^**


	3. Final Battle

**A/N: Hey, I'm back with another one shot. I worked really hard on this one, so please review! This one is set in an AU.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. *brushes tear away* Natsuki Takaya does. **

* * *

Final Battle

It was a stormy night. The rain fell down harshly, as if Mother Earth herself was crying out her eyes. The trees, just bare branches from the long season, shook violently. And it was cold. So very **cold**.

Two boys, on the brink of manhood, stood in the clearing, swords drawn. The older of the two, grim faced, naturally settled into upright posture despite the heavy rain. No more was he the timid, soft spoken boy of the past. He spoke firmly and slowly as he squinted against the harsh rain in an attempt to see the other boy. "We don't have to do this. We don't have to fight!"

The younger boy simply shook his head, rain running down his short, straight hair. He was done with the foolishness of the past. The regret that came with it.

"Don't you see? This is the only way to go. The only way." He looked down grimly. "Your very existence sickens me. I'm done playing around! It's either me or you. One of us wins, one of us loses. I will never live with myself until you die by my hand. Only then, shall I have fulfilled my life's goal!"

"Please, please... calm dow-"

"No! I **will** fulfill my goal! Then- then I will no longer have the need to live myself I will be content with my life!"

Rain cleansed the appearance of tears as the other boy pleaded in a desperate attempt to restore a friendship that never was. _And never will be_. He knew the arrogant red headed boy would never, _ever_, consider making peace. As the silver haired boy said the coming words, he knew it was an empty promise to both their ears. "Please! Don't do this! I don't want it to end this way!" He begged. "We can still make peace! E-even become friends. I will forgive you! Just please. Kyo!"

The red headed boy scowled, his dark, beady eyes filled with rage gone so far that it was now pure insanity.

"Why must you forgive me?! I have done nothing wrong! It is you who must pay! And I will never, _ever_ forgive you!" The older boy bit his lip and looked down, expecting this answer despite his good intentions. The younger boy continued. "You - it was because of you that I suffered! Because of you the nobles never accepted me! Because of you that the town saw me as a threat instead of a strong samurai who wanted to protect them from the likes of _you_!" He jabbed his finger in the direction of the other boy. "AND IT WAS BECAUSE OF YOU THAT MY PARENTS ARE DEAD!"

The boy with the beautiful violet eyes struggled to remain calm and composed. Not to let fear take over him.

"Kyo, it was for the best. Couldn't you tell? It was your father who killed your mother, not me! He was insane with hatred and pent up, useless rage." He ignored the other boy's attempts to stop his words. He was not the timid boy of the past. Instead he let his voice grow stronger. "I put an end to him before he could harm others! I'm so sorry for that, but it was the only way. He would've killed you next! Please, don't do this. Don't become like him! Don't walk down this dark, dark, insane path of hatred!"

"YOU LIE! YOU KILLED THEM! DON'T YOU DARE BLAME IT ON FATHER!" Kyo screamed, his strained voice echoing out into the night. He steadied his sword, brushed the damp hair out of his face, and regained his composure. The other boy looked at him with sorrowful, pleading eyes that was met with a glare."It's either me or you. One of us wins, one of us loses. And only one of us comes out alive. Say your final prayers, Yuki. It's time." With a fierce scream, Kyo charged onto the battlefield, his loose, black kimono swinging around his lean body. "DIE, YOU BASTARD! AS YOU SHOULD'VE MANY YEARS AGO! PAY FOR YOUR ACTIONS!"

Kyo lashed at Yuki fiercely with his katana. Yuki parried just in time, grunting from the force of the contact. The boys glared at each other through the rain, all hope of friendship vanished. Kyo broke contact first, swinging his katana around in a wide arc, only for Yuki to dodge his second attack and roll away. Time seemed to stop and all could that could be heard was the clang of metal and the silence of two enemies with never ending hatred for each other. Yuki lunged at Kyo, muscles screaming and bleeding from a shallow cut above his left knee, but Kyo was able to parry and swing towards Yuki's legs, casing him to slip on the wet grass. The past few years were not wasted though. Yuki leaped from his seated position, sword held high over his head, and this time Kyo didn't have enough time to dodge fully out of the way, giving Yuki a chance to maneuver other boy's sword out of his hand. Yuki had always been a good samurai, better than Kyo - which caused some of his bitterness. Kyo was always too prideful to ask Yuki for help, and now stood weaponless.

Left with only his fists, Kyo refused to give up the battle. He tried to punch Yuki, but his fist was blocked.

"Kyo! Give up already!"

That moment of hesitation ended up being a deciding moment in the battle. In the next attack, Kyo kicked Yuki then twisted his body to grab his opponent's sword before flinging it away, with Yuki still caught off balance from landing on his injured leg. The boys were well matched, blocking each others attacks but soon their movements became sloppy. But Kyo refused to give up. This was his life's goal, and he would fight to the end to achieve it.

Yuki's persistent onslaught continued, despite his unwillingness. His fist glanced on Kyo's jaw. Kyo fell to the ground, blood dripping out of the corner of his mouth. He gasped for breath, bloody and battered. While Yuki regained his breath and picked up his sword, Kyo scrambled across the muddy dirt in a shoddy, half baked attempt to find his own sword. His fingers finally closed around the cold holster of his katana, and Kyo smiled grimly. 'This is the end,' he thought. 'Its sad, but it needs to happen.'

Kyo stood up shakily and hid the katana behind his kimono. He charged at Yuki. For a moment, one final moment, the boys stood in the rain, falling like glittering crystals from the heavens. They simply stared at each other, a tacit understanding flowing between them. _One of us wins, and one of us loses. _

Yuki charged first, seeing only his father in the insane boy before him, who was far beyond saving. No more peace making. He had to eradicate the monster this boy had become.

Yuki ran and lunged to plunge his katana deep into the red headed boy's side. He suddenly felt a growing pain erupt from his abdomen as he lunged. The boy with the silver hair fell down exhausted, defeated, and watched as the boy - no, the _**monster**_ \- sickly and slowly removed his sword from his stomach, smiling sadistically and triumphantly.

He looked down at his stomach. He had been tricked. The kimono was being stained with red, and the blood kept flowing._ 'What a shame,'_ Yuki thought. His dear mother Tohru had made him that. It was now ruined. What was he going to tell her?

Kyo laughed maniacally with a wild, savage look in his eyes. He had finally killed him! His one true enemy (**a/n: OTE, anyone?**)! He jumped up and down. "I've done it! I've done it! I've restored my honor, avenged my parents, and made the one being whom wrecked my life PAY! I'VE DONE IT." While saying the words, he gasped from the pain of his own wound, clutching his side.

Yuki had to laugh and cry at the same time. Kyo asked, "Why are you laughing? You're close to dying. By my hand!" Yuki struggled to form a coherent sentence. He managed to choke out, "I - I was ironically defeated by the monster whom I easily fought off so many times. How did I lose this one time, when it counted the most?" But he continued laughing, tears streaming down his pale, porcelain face, like dainty, delicate china slowly shattering. It was a beautiful yet twisted sight.

"I failed," he mumbled. "But I won't die with regrets. I won't. Does it really make you happy, Kyo, to know, that you've accomplished your only life goal by killing someone else? Does it really? Now the town has one less samurai protecting them. But, even so...I forgive you, Kyo. I forgive you with all my heart. I hope you can forgive me too for not putting an end to you earlier. That was my fault. I was too cruel and merciful to realize what you had become. But I have just one message to you Kyo, before I die."

The beautiful boy with silver hair struggled to choke out his last words, practically drowning in his sobs. Were those tears of happiness? Sadness? Or something else? Kyo didn't know. He could only watch as Yuki, his one true enemy murmured his last words. "Please don't hate. Please learn to forgive, love, and learn from your mistakes. Please - no more hatred. We've had enough of that." Yuki slowly closed his eyes and delicately said with his dying breath, "Please...no...more...hatred..."

And then the boy, the samurai, the brave warrior, the enemy - was no more. Just like that. Kyo collapsed to his knees all of a sudden, gasping as he felt a burning sensation on his side. He slowly traced his fingers down his kimono. Dammit. That son of a bitch had stabbed him the same time _he_ had stabbed _him_. He delicately grazed his fingers over the wound. He winced. The red headed boy knew in that moment that he would die today as well. At the hands of his enemy. But then again, said enemy died by his hand. So why wasn't he elated?

Yuki was dead. Dead. He was DEAD for God's sake! So why didn't Kyo feel happy? Wasn't this what he had wanted? What he had desired? As Kyo laid dying in the middle of the muddy, bloody battlefield, his short, miserable life played through his head. And he wondered.

He remembered how both he and Yuki decided to train as samurais when they were five, the only ones in their generation willing to take up the responsibility. He remembered getting mad at Yuki for also taking that career option, making him look less unique and special. Getting mad at Yuki for acing the first test in their studies. Getting mad at Yuki for always being better at him in everything - smarter, stronger, kinder, and better liked. Getting mad at Yuki for being initiated as an official samurai at the tender age of fourteen while Kyo still had a year left in his studies.

He also remembered other things. His parents arguing. His dad smashing things. His mother crying. Feeling sick as he saw his mother's dead body, covered in blood. Seeing Yuki suddenly barge in, frantically asking what had happened. Seeing Yuki kill his father in front of his own eyes while sobbing uncontrollably. _'Why was he crying while killing my father?'_ Kyo didn't know. It was the last straw. He was too busy burying his trauma under his growing hatred of Yuki, too busy blaming someone else in an effort to find a reason to move on.

And now he had accomplished that. But he felt nothing but emptiness inside. **14** years. 14 **damn** years wasted. 14 years wasted walking down his father's dark path of hatred when he could've done something else with his life. He thought of all the things he could've done in those 14 years, or if he lived after this incident - which was clearly not going to happen. He could've made some friends. Fallen in love. Sadly part with his lover to travel the country, protecting people as a samurai warrior. Then returning back home a celebrated hero, reuniting with his love. He could've had some kids. Taught them how to fight and be brave. He could've died peacefully, content with his happy life. He could've, had he not chosen the path of darkness.

But he had. And now he was dying miserably at age 19 in the rain, staring up into the stars, faint iridescent shades glowing off of them in the pitch black sky. They were beautiful. How had he not noticed them before? How had he gotten so caught up in his delusions? How had his vision got so disoriented because of the hatred?

A single tear traced his way down his cheek. He didn't want to die unhappy and empty. Like Yuki, he wanted to die happy without any regrets. And if that meant getting stuck in his false illusions, then so be it. No matter how wrong he had been, he would push it out of his mind. He would believe that he had done good. It was selfish, but it was the only way for him to enjoy his last moments in peace.

Yuki...Yuki had talked about forgiveness. Walking into the light. His father...his father talked about killing all the 'unworthy weaklings.' About descending into the darkness. Kyo wanted to be free and happy. He had to choose: Light or Dark?

He chose to keep walking down the same path. He was too selfish. Thinking immediately of all the bitterness he held over the years, Kyo laughed again, elated, discovered by chaos and insanity once more.

"I've done it father," he murmured. "I've...done it." Kyo closed his eyes for the last time, a small, triumphant smile wickedly piercing his face like an unwanted decoration.

_And then the boy, the samurai, the selfish child, the **monster** \- was no more._

* * *

One of us wins, one of us loses._ And **no one** comes out alive._

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! So...how was it? After finishing this particular one shot, I felt quite good and proud of myself. I've been wanting to write a fight scene for a long time with samurai and Old Japan type themes. So yeah. I'd like to give a shout out to one of my best friends Izzy, who helped me write the fighting part of this.**

**In other news, I started watching the Jdrama Hana Yori Dango. For those of you who have watched it, who's your favorite character? And who's mine? The first person who guesses correctly gets the next chapter dedicated to them.**

**Ja ne,**

**~Queen Ore-sama ^_^**


	4. Of Candy and Short Skirts

**A/N: Hey dudes, back with an update. This one's written just for Halloween!**

**Disclaimer: Me don't own Fruits Basket. But me want to. Me also wants brains! And blooodddd!**

* * *

Of Candy And Short Skirts

"High school girls, high school girls!" Shigure happily sang under his breath as he bounded down the stairs and entered the kitchen.

The three teenagers of the house occupied the area; the two boys were in a loud and animated argument while sweet Tohru quietly sat next to them, a small, gentle smile on her face.

Her face lit up she saw the older male walk into the kitchen, muttering the strange tune. "Hi, Shigure-san! You seem to be in a pretty happy mood." Shigure sat down and said, "Ah, yes, my dear, you are correct. I am indeed quite happy today!"

Yuki and Kyo stopped bickering long enough to stare at the dog of the Zodiac. "What could possibly make **you** happy like this?"Kyo wondered. Yuki narrowed his eyes and muttered under his breath, "Probably something perverted."

Shigure scoffed and clutched his chest with his hand as if he was hurt. "Hurtful!" He shouted. "I would think that you would have more faith in your kind, deserving, wise and loving older cousin. Anyways," he said, rubbing his hands excitedly. "I'm happy because of what day today is."

Kyo scratched his head. "Friday?" Shigure gasped and said, "No! None of you know what today is?" Yuki and Kyo simply stared back blankly.

"It's Halloween!" Tohru chirped from her place, an adorable grin adorning her face. "Yes, you are right! It's Halloween! My favorite holiday of the year." Shigure sighed and rested his hands behind his head. "What a wonderful time," he murmured excitedly. Tohru vigorously nodded her head and said in agreement, "Hai! I love seeing the adorable little kids in their costumes! It's so cute!"

"Ah, screw the little kids," Shigure deadpanned. "The best part is the high school girls! They all dress up in sexy outfits and kawaii mini skirts that practically cover nothing! Now, that's the best part."

Kyo groaned as he handed Yuki some yen. "I told you," Yuki said smugly. "It was obviously something perverted he was excited about."

"Ah, come on, everyone!" Said Tohru. "Let's get into the spirit more! The trick or treaters are coming soon. Don't you just love Halloween?" Kyo rolled his eyes. "I fucking HATE Halloween. What a useless holiday. A day to patronize all the 'monsters' of our society. How disgusting, seeing everyone mock them."

Shigure looked up from the book he was reading. "Language, Kyo. Have some fun! Halloween is not meant to patronize anyone; it's just a fun holiday where people enjoy candy with their friends while dressing up!"

Kyo huffed and said, "Shut up, you. The only reason you like it is so you can look up girls' skirts like the pervert you are." Shigure thought for a moment and replied. "I can't really disagree with that, but -"

"You're disgusting."

"Oh, I'm so hurt!"

"Go get a girlfriend or something, you pedophile."

"Such mean words, Kyo-kun! Would you mind if I took Tohru-chan for myself?"

Tohru blushed a fierce red as Kyo growled. "N-Now, now," she started. "Let's not fight on a day that we're supposed to have fun on! K-Kyo, would you like to help me give out candy?"

Kyo scowled and said, "Hell, no. I fucking **hate** Halloween!" Kyo bounded up the stairs and slammed his room door behind him. Yuki sighed and muttered, "Well, that stupid cat's angry. _Again_." Yuki smiled at Tohru and said, "Don't worry about him, Honda-san. I'm afraid that I have a lot of work tonight. I won't be able to help you either." Tohru stuttered, "Really, really it's fine! I don't want to trouble you."

"And she also has me to help her out!" Shigure pitched in.

"Yoshaa! Let's give out some candy!"

"Hai!"

"And see some mini skirts!"

"...Hai?"

* * *

It was 8:30pm when the two of them gave up. Only one person had rang the doorbell, a sniffling five year old who had peed his pants because he was so scared of the woods.

Shigure looked down, disappointed. "No highschool girls for me," he said sadly. Tohru tried to comfort him. "Ah, don't worry, Shigure-san! It's still quite early. I'm sure more people will co - "

Her voice was cut off by the doorbell. She smiled and said, "See? I told you." Tohru opened the door. A duo of older highschool girls stood, both of them clad in short red skirts and cute devil ears. "Trick or treat!" They chorused in unison.

Shigure's face lit up as he rushed to the door, pushed a confused Tohru aside, and swiftly grabbed the basket filled with candy. "Hello, girls! Lovely outfits! Here's some candy for you!"

One of the girls smiled icily and said, "I didn't think that there was an actual **house** here. Our other friends dared us to go into the woods. But, thanks for the candy, anyways."

Shigure's smile slowly vanished. His plan was not working out well. The other girl suddenly started giggling as she caught sight of something behind him. "Now, who is** that** tasty slice of cake?" Shigure turned around and caught sight of Kyo, headphones jammed in ears as he bopped along to his music and rushed to the kitchen to get a snack.

An idea suddenly clicked in the writer's head. "One moment, ladies," he politely said to the two girls. Shigure skipped to the kitchen and sang, "Oh, Kyoooooo!" The red haired teenager took of his headphones and barked, "Whaddya want?" Shigure pulled him to the door. "Why don't you greet these wonderful girls!"

Kyo awkwardly stood as he tried to squirm out and escape back to his room. Giving up, he cursed Shigure in his head and awkwardly said, "Uh, hey." The two girls instantly started giggling and grinning, flirtatiously batting their eyelashes and flipping their hair. "H~i! So nice to meet you!" Kyo said, "Uh, sure you too. Bye then."

The girls started fawning again as he turned to leave and attractively ran a few fingers through his hair. Shigure grabbed Kyo's shoulders tightly just as he was about to leave. "It was nice seeing you girls! Tell all your other friends to come! **He'll** be giving out candy all night!" He exclaimed as he gestured towards Kyo.

The girls left giggling and winking their eyes seductively at Kyo as Shigure closed the door. "What the hell, you damn dog! I'm not giving out candy to some prissy little kids and giggling girls!"

"Please, Kyo! Your natural hotness and youth attracts high school girls." Kyo looked confused. "I...what? W-Whatever. I'm not helping you out in your pervy business."

"I'll pay you money."

"How much?"

"3,000 yen."

"4,000."

"Fine."

"...deal."

Shigure excitedly clapped his hands. "High school girls, high school girls, high school girls for me-he-he!"

* * *

A doorbell ringing. Flirtatious giggles. Seductive winks. Flipping hair. Teasing smiles. Shorter skirts every time. Within the next half hour, over 40 different girls came to the house within minutes of each other.

Lots of them hit on Kyo and said some very...interesting things. He was tempted to punch something in frustration, but hey, he was getting paid. He forced himself to smile a little and speak as politely as possible. And judging by the monumental increase in girls in the next hour, he was doing his job right.

Around 9:30, he finally decided to call it quits. There was little candy left, and it was getting late out. Tired, he gave some chocolate to the last girl, who was dressed in a very revealing Wonder Woman costume. She cocked her hip, pulled up her already short skirt, and said, "Bye, Kyo-kun! Feel free to call whenever you feel catching up."

Kyo shut the door and set the basket down. Next to him, Shigure, previously in a heaven like state, stood with tears in his eyes. "Bye, my dearest high school girl," he whispered. Kyo groaned and sat at the kitchen counter. "Damn it. Never doing that again."

Tohru came over and shyly sat down. "A-Ano-san, Kyo-kun. I think you did a great job." Kyo rolled his eyes. "Gee, thanks."

"No, I mean it! Because of you, Shigure-san was able to...erm, see a lot of skirts. He's now really happy." She took a piece of leftover chocolate from the basket and broke it in half. "Do you want to share some candy with me in celebration?" She asked, shyly offering one half to the red haired boy.

Kyo slowly smiled and took the piece. "Sure."

It tasted sweet.

* * *

**A/N: I need reviews, people! So please. Review. If you do, then candy for you! So how was everyone's Halloween? I dressed up as a steam punk. My costume was fricking awesome! **

**Ja ne,**

**~Queen Ore-sama ^_^**


	5. A Mutual Sorrow

**A/N: Ohayo, minna-san! Here with my fifth one shot. I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. Or Hana Yori Dango. Or anything else mentioned here. *sheds a single tear***

* * *

A Mutual Sorrow

Kagura sat on her bed as she watched Isuzu Sohma apply makeup on her face in front of a mirror.

Kagura was used to this. Although she herself wasn't much for dressing up, her friend Rin never left home without at least putting on some concealer or mascara. The former boar of the Zodiac thought that she was beautiful enough without makeup, but Rin was persistent and stubborn. She had long since stopped arguing with Rin about the matter. Kagura loved watching Rin dress up, the way a little girl likes watching her mother dress up. Although Rin was younger than her, she felt like she was more mature.

Kagura stood up and helped Rin put up her hair. For a second she stood at them in the mirror, just the two of them. Kagura squeezed her friend's hand and said softly, "You look lovely, Rin."

Rin smiled a little and said, "Thank you, Kagura. For...everything." Rin frowned for a moment and then said, "Ne, Kagura? Shouldn't...shouldn't you be getting ready for the party, too? You aren't even dressed!"

Kagura frowned as she sat back down on her bed. She twirled a lock of her brown hair on her finger and said slowly, "I don't think I'll go." Rin stared at her, confused. "But why? You were so excited when we first got the invitation. What made you change your mind?"

The older girl couldn't bring herself to tell her friend the truth. It would only make the younger girl angry at her cowardice. "I was planning on going at first, I really wanted to. But, I have a lot of work, sadly. I have an essay due soon, and I need to stay home to study," she fibbed. She sighed to make it more convincing. "What can I say? College is hard."

Rin narrowed her eyes. Kagura was fantastic when it came to telling lies, but Rin was twice as good as detecting them. Plus, she knew her. Kagura knew that Rin was aware of the real reason she didn't want to go. Rin was fiercely protective of the people she cared about, but sometimes she felt that the only way to help them was to tell the truth straight out. Kagura braced herself for the harsh words, but Rin just sighed and said, "What a shame. I wanted you to see Haru. Well, I guess since you aren't going, I won't go either. I refuse to go alone."

Kagura tried to tell her differently, but Rin stubbornly shook her head. "No, no, no. Not unless you come too." The raven haired girl suddenly sat on the bed and took her hands. She looked straight into Kagura's eyes. "Kagura," she whispered. "Coming will be good for you. I think..." Rin struggled to find the right words that wouldn't hurt her friend. "I think that seeing..._everyone_ would be...good for you. It's been so long since we've gathered together after the curse broke."

Kagura paused at her friends words and thought about it. She then crossed her arms defiantly and said, "No."

* * *

20 minutes later, the brown haired girl groaned as she slipped on a pair of heels and rushed out the front door. Her mother stood by the car, smiling proudly. "You girls look so wonderful tonight! Aww, I just **have** to take a picture!" She gushed.

Kagura had to admit, they did look wonderful. Well, Rin did at least. She wore a simple, strapless, full length red dress which complimented her skin tone and dark hair. Kagura, clad in a sweet satin green dress that came down to her knees, felt immature next to Rin, who looked and acted like a princess that deserved to be on the front cover of some high end fashion magazine.

Kagura's mother held up her camera and started taking pictures. "C'mon, Kagura, dear, smile!" Usually Kagura loved making cute poses and hogging the camera, **(a/n: 'hogging'...pun intended! Funny, right? Not funny? Ok back to the story *awkwardly coughs*)** being the girly girl she was, but tonight she just wasn't in high spirits. She groaned again. How had she been convinced to do this?

Kagura spoke up and said, "Okaa-san, we really should get going if we don't want to be late." Her mother frowned slightly but put away her camera and got her purse.

The whole family got into the car and left for the party being held at the Main Sohma Estate. _'Well,'_ Kagura thought, _'here we go.'_

* * *

The party, a grand event, was in full swing when she and her family arrived. Unlike other occasions, everyone in Sohma clan, a part of the Zodiac or not, was invited. It was supposed to be a celebration of the curse broken. A celebration of a new beginning. She knew that the person who was throwing the party, Akito, was probably anything but in a festive mood. For once, she felt sorry for the head of the family. She could relate to the feeling.

Kagura scowled as she got of the car. Just because Rin dragged her to this thing didn't mean she had to be happy about it. Kagura planned to find a quiet little corner where she could sit, eat quietly, and wait for this damned thing to be over. She would be completely antisocial, and she didn't give a shit about what the others would think of her. Not that they would care in the first place. _'They're too caught up in their own little worlds and romances,'_ Kagura thought bitterly.

As she walked towards the main entrance, adorned with sakura flowers and streamers, she watched as Haru and Rin reunited and kissed passionately. Kagura looked at the ground - she felt she didn't belong in this moment.

Haru then turned to her and said in his deep and firm voice, "Hey Kagura. Long time no see. How are you doing?" Kagura instantly stopped scowling and put on a small, cheerful, cute smile, while cocking her head to the right side. "Haru-nii! I missed you! I'm good, thanks!" Haru smiled back and said, "Well, you certainly look really happy! I'm glad to hear that." Kagura kept smiling happily, but her thoughts were anything but. She was always a good actor, able to fool almost anyone. Acting and lying. The only useful things she could do. The small girl shook the dark thoughts out of her head and followed Rin and Haru.

The three of them walked towards the main ballroom, with Rin and Haru sweet talking to each other and making Kagura want to smash something in envy. The ballroom was crowded and everyone was in high spirits.

Kisa spotted Rin and Haru and beckoned them over. The couple asked if she wanted to come, but Kagura shook her head. "It's alright. I'll be fine, really! I've got to go say hi to the others anyway." Rin looked at her suspiciously. "Are you planing to ditch the party or something?" Kagura forced a laugh and swatted her friend's arm. "Don't be silly. Really, you guys go on without me. It's fine." With one final look of suspicion, Rin narrowed her eyes and left with Haru.

In truth, Kagura wasn't planning to see anyone. She didn't want to see them. Not any of them. Not Hatori or Yuki or anyone. Especially not..._him_. Or _her_. Or the absolute worst, **both** of them **together**.

Kagura quickly went outside on the veranda and sat on one of the small chairs set up there. Only a few other people were there - a group of non-Zodiac members in their mid twenties laughing and telling stories over some champagne. They sometimes glanced at her strangely - it was an odd sight seeing a pretty teenage girl sullenly sitting alone - but didn't bother her. That was fine by her. She didn't care about what they thought of her, as long as they left her alone.

Yuki eventually came over and politely chatted with her. She didn't want any company, but couldn't resist Yuki. In the middle of their conversation, a girl with a serious expression came over and whispered in Yuki's ear. Kagura assumed the girl was Yuki's girlfriend - Machi, was it? Yuki frowned at the girls words and quickly said, "I'm so sorry Kagura, but I'm afraid that I'm needed elsewhere." Kagura smiled and said, "That's quite alright, Yuki-kun! It was nice catching up!" Yuki returned the smile and said, "Yes, it was."

Left alone again with her thoughts, Kagura busied herself for the remainder of the evening by nibbling on some yakitori and castella cake and trying not to cry. It was simply unbearable - seeing everyone end up with their perfect match, while she, the odd one out, was left alone. Everyone, everyone, had paired up with someone else. Hatori and his girlfriend Mayu, Yuki and Machi, Haru and Rin, Ayame and Mine, Hiro and Kisa, Kureno and that girl Uotani...even Akito had found happiness with Shigure. Hell, even Ritsu scored a romance with Shigure's ex-editor! And, of course, in the center of all the romance and gushiness, was the golden couple themselves. Why was she the only one alone?

* * *

Kagura did have a brief romance with a music major who went to the same university as her: Ryo, an exceptional pianist well on his way to becoming a virtuoso. But they had no connection or spark, and most of the time he talked about his 'friend' Hino, whom he obviously had stronger feelings for. Plus, she was pretty sure the only reason that he had dated her was because he felt sorry for her. After a few weeks, they peacefully broke up, and Kagura was left alone again.

Kagura kept sitting like that, wallowing in self pity, until Rin grabbed her and pushed her onto the dance floor. At first she cursed her friend under her breath, but soon went into the groove of the song. After a few fast dance songs, Rin and Kagura giggling like 12 year olds and pushing each other. She was having so much fun with her friend and yet...

Her heart ached. This was how things used to be with her friends before love claimed them all. Now all they did was rant about their perfect boyfriends and talk about how wonderful love was. They often invited her out, but she always politely declined. She'd rather spend the night in her room watching _Hana Yori Dango_ over chocolate ice cream and lamenting about her practically nonexistent love life rather than be the awkward third wheel on their dates. She appreciated them trying, she really did, but it just wasn't enough.

Kagura sadly trudged back to her former place back on the veranda. It was fun dancing with Rin...but her thoughts clouded her. She didn't want to face all those happy, hopelessly in love couples. Sighing and trying her best to be content with her lonely life, Kagura thought some LINE messaging could distract her until this stupid event was over. She reached for her phone, only to find air. In fact, where was her purse? She frantically looked all around the place, to no luck. She swore she had it with her five minutes ago in the ballroom...

Kagura cursed. How stupid of her to accidentally leave it there! Now she had to go through the trouble of going back to the damned place and searching around.

The small girl strode into the ballroom once more and scanned the area. "Where IS that damn thing?!" She muttered under her breath. _'C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! I want to LINE my friends NOW!' _She impatiently thought. She spotted her purse on a nearby table and grabbed it. "Baka, baka, baka," she chastised herself. She tried to hurry out of her ballroom while checking the contents of her purse. She told herself that she was impatient because she wanted to chat with her friends right away, but she knew deep down that she didn't to risk the chance of seeing...him.

Kagura looked up for a second and caught sight of orange hair. Bad choice. Her heart shattered against her chest as she saw the person she had been avoiding for the longest time. Her mind was completely silent, except for a few words that kept ringing in her head: _'Too...late...baka...pig.'_

A slow, romantic song was playing, and all the couples, within the Zodiac or not, were on the dance floor holding onto their beloveds. The girl watched as Akito held on tightly to Shigure, as Hiro shyly asked Kisa for a dance, as Yuki and Machi stared deeply into each other's eyes, as everyone danced slowly in love. Everyone - everyone she knew was on the dance floor; Rin and Haru, her mother and father - everyone - while she, as usual, was all alone. She stifled a sob as she saw Kyo and Tohru in the middle of it all, the most in love, and an adorable sight to the other happy onlookers.

Kagura rushed up the stairs and into the balcony, which, thankfully, was empty and void of people. She tried to steady her breath as she leaned on the railing for support. She silently cried as she thought of what she had just seen. Frustrated, she took out her compact mirror out her bag. She looked like a mess. What did it matter? It was obvious that she would never be good enough for anyone. Not for Kyo, Ryo, or anyone out there. She angrily threw the mirror on the ground, the loud sound of glass smashing echoing into the night.

Breathing heavily, Kagura focused on her thoughts. _'Nande?!'_ She thought desperately. _'Why is that girl Tohru perfect for him but I'm not good enough?! Nande, nande, NANDE?!'_ It was unfair. So so unfair. Everyone had got their perfect fairy tale ending, while she was left on the sidelines. Why her?! Why him?! Why, why, why?!

The former boar's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps. A faint voice called out as the person stepped onto the balcony. "A-ano-san?"

Kagura furiously wiped her tears away and turned towards the person. She faked a smile and tried her best to look as if she wasn't crying. "Ah, Momiji-kun! How nice to see you!" The blonde 16 year old grinned and said, "Same here! It feels like we never talk anymore. But I guess everyone's just busy nowadays with studies, school, relationships..."

Kagura winced slightly at the word but continued smiling. "I understand. Ne, what brought you up here? Why aren't with the others downstairs?" Kagura couldn't help but think how big and handsome he had become as he ran his fingers through his blonde hair. She came to his shoulder just barely now. Momiji sighed and finally said, "Well, I witnessed a girl in near tears downstairs rush up to the balcony." He smiled dryly. "So naturally I followed her to see what was wrong." Kagura's eyes widened.

Momiji continued on. "I heard crying, something breaking, so I...came." Kagura, silent, looked down. For a few minutes, neither of them spoke, the atmosphere tense. Momiji broke the ice and smiled sadly. "It's hard, isn't it? Seeing them together. Seeing everyone happy with someone." Kagura looked up in shock. It had never occurred to her before that she wasn't the only one alone in the Zodiac. How had it never occurred to her? While Kagura was bitter at Tohru for stealing Kyo, Momiji probably had the same feelings regarding Kyo taking Tohru. How had it never occurred to her?

Kagura softly said, "Yeah. But...I'm now glad to know that I'm not the only one who feels so alone and sad." Momiji tried for a grin. "Who says I'm sad? Sometimes it hurts thinking that I'm the odd third wheel left out, but then I think to myself, 'I'm only 16!' There's so much of the world I have yet to see, so much of life left that I must live. I hope someday that I find someone who loves me and whom I can love back. And in this great, big, vast world, I'm sure there is just one person out there who can accept and love me."

Kagura smiled slightly and said, "I've never thought about it that way." Momiji looked up at the stars, hands shoved in the pockets of his tuxedo. "I'm confident. I'm confident that I'll find her some day," he whispered. "And I'm sure that Kagura-chan will find that one special person too! So Kagura-chan shouldn't cry!"

The younger boy looked straight into her eyes. "You know, one of my favorite quotes? It goes like this: "Someone you haven't met yet is wondering what it would be like to know someone like you." Isn't that just wonderful? Knowing that there must be one person out there looking for you?"

Kagura smiled - a genuine, real smile - and said, "Yeah, it is."

* * *

Kagura thought about what Momiji had said to her on the ride home. Sure, she was still hopelessly in love with Kyo. Sure, she was definitely not over him. But her heart didn't ache so much anymore, and a silent sort of peace had settled on her. It might take months, maybe even years till she found the person. It might take dozens of relationships, bitter break ups, hookups, drama, and lots of experimenting. But, somewhere, deep down, she knew she would find the person who would accept and love her. She would.

Kagura smiled as she leaned her head on the window and closed her eyes as she drifted off into a quiet, peaceful sleep. _She would._

* * *

**A/N: For a long time I've been wanting to write this one shot. I found it so peculiar how EVERYONE had been paired up except for Kagura. And Momiji. Note: I am NOT pairing these two up. So don't get any ideas, you hardcore shippers. Ya, you know who you are. I just wanted them to bond through their mutual sadness of unrequited love. **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! **

**Ja ne,**

**~Queen Ore-sama ^_^**


	6. The Caged Phoenix

**A/N: Hi, guys. Another one shot by moi! Sorry it took so long to update; I've been having a bit of a writer's block. Sorry about that. Enjoy! Also: a shout out to _Kateeld,_ who reviewed! I really appreciate it, you're awesome! You should also check out her works; her story Café 87 is pretty good. **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. But this is a work of my own.**

* * *

_There was once a girl who lived all alone in the big, vast forest away from everyone else except for her mother. Her mother always told the girl to never leave the area of the cottage they lived in, for dangerous and terrifying creatures lurked all around. The mother was out for most of the time, so the girl was usually all alone._

_Sad and lonely, the girl walked out to the small clearing in front of her house every day. She played melancholy but beautiful tunes on her violin for hours in the meadow, hoping someone would hear her. Would help her. Hoping that she wouldn't be alone for once._

_One day, a traveller coming from the nearest town was walking through the forest. Stumbling across the cottage, he heard the girl playing violin. Entranced by the hauntingly beautiful sound, he went over to the girl._

_"The melodies and tunes you play are truly lovely sounding, my dear. But why do they sound so sorrowful?" The girl simply answered,"Because I am full of sorrow. Alone almost always in this dreadful, mundane forest, I am trapped. So I am full of sorrow."_

_The man smiled, a brilliant idea forming in his head. "Why don't you come with me, my princess?" The girl looked up at the man in confusion. He continued,"I understand your loneliness, for I too feel trapped by this restricting world. That is why I am traveling to the places far and wide, all over the world. And I wouldn't mind a companion. What say you?"_

_The girl struggled to formulate her thoughts and emotions. She finally wasn't alone! And she could venture out of the forest for the first time in her life! But..._

_"But...my mother...and the forest is dangerous..."_

_"Wouldn't you like to be free? Away from here? The places I'm going to are magical cities where dreams are said to come true. You could be free. And not alone. Not trapped, my little caged bird."_

_Free, free, in the magical city where all your dreams come true..._

* * *

The boy closed the book and gingerly placed it on his desk. _'The Traveling Violinist'_ was his all time favorite. He wondered if something like that could happen to him. Like maybe one day, while he was playing piano, someone could tap on his window. And then ask if he would maybe like to not be lonely for a couple of hours. To be free. To leave.

It was an offer he'd gladly take, no matter whom it was.

* * *

Yuki sighed as he looked out the window. It was one of those days again. He readjusted the ice pack on his cheek, which was flaming red. One day, it might get so bad that he'd have to tell Hatori. But he couldn't do **that**. He would just get into more trouble. And besides, it wasn't too bad. _Yet_.

The silver haired child closed his eyes and basked in the peaceful silence. It wasn't very often that the silence was _peaceful_. Most of the time, the silence was so icy cold that it penetrated him, as his family decided not to talk to one another in another one of their small, bitter, and pointless disputes.

His feet dangled as he sat in the big chair. It was far too high for him. He quietly sat in silence, occasionally shifted the ice pack, and didn't cause any trouble for anyone. It was like he was invisible. He didn't want to be seen, or heard. _She_ might get angry, and he couldn't risk that, he thought, as his fingers lingered over the bright tomato red spot on his cheek. He winced. No, he could _not_ risk that indeed.

He heard the door open too quickly, and he instantly knew that _she_ was here. Only she ever opened doors forcefully like that. He had once asked her why she opened them as if she was angry, as if she was damaging it for no reason. In response she slapped him and curtly told him to shut up. He never questioned it again.

He heard her voice hiss, "Yuki!" _'What if I was sleeping?'_ He thought to himself. _'Does she not have any consideration for others?'_ Of course she didn't. He knew that. But he decided to rebel another day. The bout this morning had been bad, and he would avoid angering her for the next three days to play it safe.

Yuki obediently turned around and plastered a pleasant smile on his face. He learned that she liked it when he smiled and was polite and pleasant all the time, especially right after they fought. _After she had won._ He guessed it was her ego and pride that caused that. His hands delicately settling in his lap, he politely said, "Hello, okaa-san. How may I assist you?"

His mother loomed before him, all 5 feet and 5 inches towering over him. She smiled sweetly, showing all her perfect white teeth. Many people had talked about how pretty she was, especially when she smiled. Couldn't they see how utterly fake it was? To Yuki it wasn't pretty - to him it resembled a beast baring it's teeth for the final kill.

"Yuki, dear," she said with too much fake saccharine and sugar dripping in her voice. "Will you please practice piano for a couple of hours? You need to win that citywide competition. There can't be any errors, Yuki." No "I love you, Yuki." No "How's your cheek?" She just wanted him to play piano and follow her every order so she could flaunt him to all of the others in the Sohma clan as the destined rat, the one higher than the rest. She just wanted him to be a robot. A miserable soul trapped in the body of a perfect and obedient **android.**

Yuki looked at her and said, "Mother, the competition is more than a month away. I have lots of time. And I won last year as well." His mother's smile instantly started fading and turing into a scowl. _Don't make her angry again,_ his inner voice said urgently. Yuki caught himself and said, "But - but it would probably be a good idea to start now. Of course I'll practice, mother."

She smiled again and said, "Alright, then. Bye, dear! I'll be gone for a few hours to meet with your teachers, but the butler will be in the house watching over you."

Most mothers would add the last part in because they wanted their child to feel safe, secure, and not alone. But Yuki knew what the underlying message and threat was: someone would be checking whether he was playing piano or not and then reporting back to his mother - so he ought to play piano like she tells him to. He remembered one time when she had gone so far as to secretly put cameras in his room when she was out one time so that she could watch the footage when she came home.

Yuki heard the door close with a soft _click_ and let out a breath he hadn't realized that he was holding in. He was just **so very scared** of her. He didn't want that morning's events to repeat again.

It wasn't a very big mistake, but it was a mistake nonetheless. She was in a grouchy mood. Some guests had come over, and he didn't greet them as properly as he should've have. He was too engrossed in thinking about the new handheld game he had gotten from some new hip brand called _Nintendo._ And so it began. He had greeted his guests hastily and hurriedly, eager to get back to his game. Afterwards, Yuki's mother yelled so much that he thought her vocal cords should've of snapped right then.

He never argued with her. _Never._ Or at least tried not to. He was the perfect golden child after all. The rat of the Zodiac. The soon-to-be playmate of the Sohma's godly figure himself. And it was always his fault whenever he did something wrong. Mother knew best, right? He tried not to get mad at her by blaming it on himself. His distant older brother -Ayame, was it?- was always bitter the few times they were together. He always talked about how pathetic it was for Yuki to just stand there and take it all. _"Get mad,"_ he said. _"Why aren't you mad at her?!" _When Yuki couldn't figure out Ayame's anger he just said that he was too young. He would understand someday. When he was his age.

But sometimes...sometimes he wondered. _'Is it really my fault?_' Sometimes he felt his heart beat fast, his hands shaking, his breaths getting ragged and fierce. Sometimes his mind was in complete, utter oblivion. Just painting a clear sky in his head of bloody, bloody crimson. Was this the weird teenage pubescent feeling of anger and rebelliousness Ayame was constantly feeling?

'_Not my fault, not my fault. Her's, her's!_' Sometimes...

He then thought that he really ought to start playing piano now. Before the butler checks on him. So she won't get mad. So he won't do something wrong again.

* * *

Sighing and leaning back on the piano bench, Yuki tiredly rubbed his eyes. The last one and a half hours had been grueling, going through the pieces his teacher had assigned him as well as practicing the pieces he was planning to play at the citywide competition. Deciding that the practice he put was enough, he closed his eyes and relaxed.

When he closed his eyes, he was in a different world. A city, from the looks of it, like the ones in Europe that his parents went to, the ones he saw in countless magazines and shows. The ones where at night the stars twinkled, the numerous street lamps glowed iridescently, and soft music played throughout the streets. A city full of hopes and dreams; a city that was in every way magical, especially for a young, naive, hopeful boy like him.

When he closed his eyes, he was in a fairytale that couldn't **possibly** be true no matter how much he wished it was.

Faintly playing the sweet, simple chords of Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star on the piano, the small boy smiled as he was transported into a different world. A world with no expectations. A world without her. A beautiful world where the caged bird is set **free.**

_Free, free, in the magical city where all your dreams come true..._

_Twinkle...twinkle...little..._

BANG! The door was pushed open forcefully, the sound resonating all throughout the room. In the doorway stood Yuki's mother, face red with rage. She was breathing heavily, and her expression told the small child that he would need more ice for tonight.

"Wha-"

Yuki's mother lunged forward and grabbed him off of the piano bench. She slapped him once, twice, three times. He felt blood trickle on his hands as he fell to the floor, clutching his face.

She screamed lots of things. Mostly curses and words that a woman of her stature shouldn't have been using. "UNGRATEFUL" and "MISERABLE IDIOT" and "FUCKING DAMNED CREATURE."

From her garbled screams and curses, the young boy was able to piece together what had happened. He had gotten a few 80's in a subject and hadn't told her about it. Yes, he knew it was wrong of him not to tell her. But did he really deserve this much of a punishment?

It was a blur after that. He remembered wanting to scream. He wanted to yell in rage. And throw things. Break things. He wanted to stand up to her and make her feel like trash. He wanted to. So badly. _So so_ badly.

But he didn't. He didn't scream. Or yell. Or throw things. Or even say **anything**. He just lay there in silence, a pathetic heap on the ground, and took it all.

She eventually left the room, leaving the battered young boy writhing in pain on the ground. Struggling off the floor, the boy crawled to his spot by the window, settling in for another lonely night. Why couldn't he stand up for himself? Why couldn't he be strong? Why? But for some strange reason, he felt different this time. He didn't feel so weak and submissive for taking it all. He felt brave.

Not bothering to even try to get ice, he looked at_ 'The Traveling Violinist,'_ dejectedly laying on his desk. He picked it up and his fingers roamed around the page. How amazing and courageous it is, the boy wondered, that the girl was able to summon enough strength to stand up for herself and leave everything she ever knew in search of something greater.

Yawning and drifting off to sleep, Yuki decided that he would be strong like that some day. But not today. He would take it all today, and tomorrow, and the day after that. But someday, he would find the courage. Not just to stand to stand up for himself. But to find something greater than what he had. To find _someone_ greater to make him happy. To be like a phoenix. Broken and scarred, but finding the strength to rise from the ashes. Just like the traveling violinist.

Looking out of the window, he spotted a young girl with a bright red baseball cap on her short brown hair laughing in joy and walking with her mother. The sight filled him with warm hope.

Tonight, his courage and fantasies lived in the realm of his dreams and childhood fairytales. But it would come alive someday. Someday, he knew.

* * *

**A/N: Aaaand, that's a wrap. I have to say, it was a real struggle to write this one. At first I thought it was a great idea, but I was really close to giving up around halfway through. I've been having a writer's block so this was hard to finish.**

**Tell me what you think! I know it wasn't as great as it could've been, but I try. You can also leave suggestions for one shots. I'm running out of ideas, and I'd really appreciate your help.**

**Ja ne,**

**~Queen Ore-sama ^_^**


	7. Spring

**A/N: Yep. Yeah, I know. I suck. Very much. I'm sincerely sorry to my readers. Life became complicated, school became complicated, and so writing went on the bottom of my list. But I'm back. Well, for now.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Fruits Basket. Now that we've stated the über obvious, let's go on to actually reading my one shot, shall we? **

* * *

Spring

_"What does snow turn into when it melts?"_

_"Why, spring, of course!"_

_You are the spring that melts my cold, frozen heart._

* * *

"Have you been eating regularly?" Hatori asked the frail woman sitting on her bed as he placed his stethoscope on her chest.

"No," she responded icily.

"Sleeping regularly?"

"No."

"Have you been taking _any_ of the pills I prescribed to you? The anti-depressants? The sleeping pills?"

_"No,"_ she spat out harshly, scowling even more.

Hatori sighed. "Akito, I need something to work with here. How can you expect to get better if you don't do anything I tell you to?"

"I don't _want_ to get better," Akito responded bluntly.

"You're body is in a very fragile and delicate position," Hatori went on, ignoring Akito's previous comment. He adjusted his spectacles on his nose. "And you need to take better care of it."

"My body can go rot in hell for all I care. That's what you want, isn't it?!" Akito said angrily, half shouting.

Hatori sighed again. Not another tantrum. "No, that's not what I want, Akito," he said tiredly. "I want you to get better. _All _of us do. Not just physically. Emotionally, too. Your state of mind affects your physical state a lot, you know. You should try going outside more. Or at least open your blinds and windows. The weather is beautiful, and it might help - "

"Stop telling me what to do!" Akito shouted. "Do this, do that...why don't you tell me to _die_, already, huh?! I deserve to, right?! All these years you've been oppressed by me, and now you have a chance. You all hate me. So kill me! Just. DO IT ALREADY!"

Hatori stood up. "For all these years, you thought the Zodiac was beneath you, inferior, that they were the ones at fault. And now suddenly you've taken a full 360 degrees turn and think that you deserve to pay for your sins." The somber man shook his head slightly. "I don't believe it. The events of these past few months have been too much for you to handle, Akito, with the curse breaking and all. The shock is messing with your mind, heart, and body. You need to let me - "

"LET ME DIE! LET ME DIE! JUST LET ME - "

"Akito, _please_," Hatori pleaded. "The curse broke over a month ago. Everyone is well. Everyone is happy. Everyone has forgiven you. Everyone has gotten over it. Everyone except for _you_."

Akito fell to the floor, curling up into a ball. She rocked back and forth, hands over her ears, tears streaming down her face uncontrollably. "I hate you, I hate you, I **hate** you. I _hate all of you_ \- "

Someone then knocked on the door quietly. Hatori glanced over at Akito in a pathetic heap on the floor and walked purposefully towards the door, opening it.

"What?! Who the hell is it?!" Akito snapped, voice cracking, irritation mixed with tears. She furiously wiped at her eyes.

A young maid peeked in, eyes skirting around nervously. "A-ano, Akito-sama?" She said quietly, nervousness edging into her voice. "Sorry to intrude, but...you have a visitor waiting to see you."

**"WHAT?!"** Akito screeched, her petite figure visibly trembling with rage. Her eyes widened. "I thought I said _no to visitors._ I thought I said NO. VISITORS. WAS I UNCLEAR WHEN I SAID NO VISITORS?!"

The young maid trembled in fear as Akito scrambled across the floor, grabbing an empty vodka bottle. Akito stood up shakily and reared her hand back, about to hurl the bottle right at the poor maid's face. Hatori yelled, "Stop, Akito!" and squeezed Akito's hand in place, preventing her from throwing the bottle.

"Please give us a few minutes," Hatori said to the maid, and she nodded in response, softly shutting the door behind her. He gently pushed Akito onto her bed, inspecting her. The small, weak woman was crying again, this time silently. But when she spoke, her voice was firm, laced with anger.

"This was your doing, wasn't it?" Akito asked. "_Wasn't it?!"_ She jerked her head back violently to look at the tall, somber man.

Hatori began to pack his items into his bag. "The way you're living right now is very unhealthy and reckless for anyone, especially for an extremely weak person like you," he said, leafing through some of his papers. "No food, no water, no light, no human contact and an unhealthy alcohol addiction." He gestured towards the dozens of broken, empty vodka bottles scattered across the room.

"You haven't spoken to anyone properly except for me for over a month. It's as if you're living in a prison. Some kind of a living hell. So we decided you needed some...friendly conversation. A chance to interact with someone else."

"We?" Akito prompted.

"Shigure and I," Hatori responded back smoothly.

Akito hissed under her breath. "That bastard, that son of a - "

"Akito," Hatori cut her off. "Clean up yourself. Try to make this room somewhat presentable. You have five minutes before your visitor arrives. I'm sorry, but I'm non-negotiable about this."

"You can't _make_ me!" Akito whined, sounding like a spoiled, stuck up child.

Hatori walked towards the door in long strides and then opened it. He turned back towards her, and set his jaw firm and square. When he spoke, his voice was barely a whisper, but startlingly intense. "You may want to die, but I will _not_ allow it. I will not sit quietly and watch you destroy yourself." He shook his head slightly. "No. I will not allow it."

He closed the door, leaving Akito alone. She slumped against the bedpost, wishing - not for the first time - that she could die.

* * *

"How is she, Hatori-san?"

The tired man yawned and massaged his temples. "She's gotten worse. More and more temper tantrums, even about the smallest things, like eating and dressing. She's living miserably all alone in that dark pit, about to lose her mind - literally - so...I called you. Hopefully your visit will help."

"Eh...sorry for asking this, but do you really think that _me_, of all people, should be the one to help her? After all, I..."

"Don't worry, Tohru," Hatori said, reassuringly squeezing Tohru's shoulder. "You brought light into all of our lives. We can only hope that you're able to do the same for Akito, the most damaged of us all. Are you willing?"

Taking a deep breath, Tohru steadied herself and said firmly, "Yes."

"Then go."

And with that last remark, Tohru walked down the hallway, reaching the plain wooden door at the very end with the words 'The God's Room' etched onto it crudely. She hesitantly knocked on the door softly, a bit afraid at what might be waiting for her on the other side. She heard a gruff "Come in" and slowly opened the door.

Taking a small step forward and closing the door behind her, Tohru surveyed the small room. She shivered as she looked around, taking in the complete darkness, no light to be found anywhere. The windows were closed, and the blinds were drawn shut tightly. Broken glass was strewn all over the ground, and Akito herself was sprawled on the wooden floor, sitting cross legged. She stared up at Tohru, eyes wide and mouth open, looking surprised. Her hair had grown past her ears, mousy and limp. Her face was as pale and gaunt as a ghost. Yet when she turned to face Tohru, her face of disgust was still very much the same.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Akito asked angrily, jabbing a finger at the younger girl.

"Hello Akito-san," Tohru managed to squeak out, putting on a nervous smile. She could do this. She could do this. Her confidence started building up in small spurts. "I...it's nice to see you again." She sat down across from the Sohma.

Akito's angry and baffled expression turned into a mean sneer at Tohru's words. "Of. _Course_," she spat out sarcastically. "Of _course._ Of course out of everyone, it had to be you to visit me. To what do I owe the _pleasure,_ Honda Tohru?"

"I-I wanted to see you, Akito-san. I hadn't heard about you in over a month, and I got worried. When I asked Shigure-san, he...he said that you completely closed yourself off from everyone," Tohru finished, growing silent.

Akito did not speak for a few moments, and Tohru squirmed uncomfortably under her intense gaze. When she finally opened her mouth, her voice was barely a harsh whisper. "Did you hear that, folks? She wanted to _see me_," she said menacingly, chuckling to herself. "She wanted to see me! She was worried about _me._" Akito's eyes refocused on Tohru again. "Do you want to see me _now_, little girl?" She cooed, dragging one of her fingers softly across Tohru's left cheek. The young girl flinched at the touch.

She stayed silent and looked down at her lap, not responding to the harsh question. Akito's cruel smile grew even wider at her silence. "Do you like my new room, _Tohru_?" She spread her thin arms out wide and gestured towards the small room. "I remodeled it after that room...the cat room. You know, the one your boyfriend was going to rot in," she said nonchalantly.

Tohru sat with her shoulders stiff, face cast downwards, her hair covering her face. A shadow crossed her face at Akito's words. "W-Why?" She croaked.

Akito's malicious smile grew even bigger. "Oh, don't worry for me, my dear. I like it a lot in here. It suits my needs quite well. Dark, dreary, and it cuts me off from the world," she went on, ignoring Tohru's quiet sobs.

"I'm so sorry, Akito-san," Tohru painfully choked out. "I didn't realize how much I had hurt you - "

"Oh no," Akito said, cutting Tohru off, locking her face in an unwavering, cold, steely gaze. "You didn't _hurt_ me. Not at all. You _ruined_ me," the sick woman said bitterly, voice cracking at the end of the sentence.

Tears streamed down Tohru's face. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she kept repeating, over and over again in a series of sobs.

"Don't be!" Akito exclaimed, cackling, an insane look in her eyes. "I love it here! I love it so much! I'm the _God_ of it. If I can't be the God of the Zodiac, I might as well be the God of my own little fortress!"

"Akito-san! You're...sick," Tohru whispered. "You're so...ill, and it...it's all because of me."

"Do you know _why_ I remodeled it after the cat room, girl?" Silence. Akito continued. "I was doing you all a favor. You may have ruined my life, but you showed me what a monster I was. And so, I decided to repent for my sins. I planned to rot in this hellhole so that everyone who hated me would have some peace of mind. I turned that cat's fate into mine. After all, he wasn't the monster of the family...I was."

"No! No, Akito-san, you're not! Don't say that! We don't hate you! We - "

"Shut up!" Akito screamed violently, reaching over to slap Tohru's face. "Stop feeding me **lies**!"

Tohru flinched at the slap but continued on. "Listen to me! Listen - "

"I said shut up!" Akito slapped Tohru's face again, harsher than before.

"But - "

"SHUT UP!" Tohru's face was slapped for the third time.

"Aki - "

Fourth time.

Tohru then grabbed Akito's hand tightly and gripped it against her, preventing her from lashing out and slapping her face more. "Let go of me, you filthy commoner!" Akito cried, straining against Tohru's grip. It was futile - both girls were crying now.

"We care about you, Akito-san," Tohru said, voice cracking.

"Why?" Akito asked breathlessly in between sobs. "Why?! After all I've done, how can you say that? Huh? How?! Tell me how!"

"We forgive you! That's how."

"Bullshit!"

"No! Let us help you! You can change!"

"I don't know how," Akito sobbed. "I don't know how to change."

Tohru smiled sadly, tears pouring down her face, just like that fateful night on the cliff. "We can start over. Akito-san...let's be friends."

Akito calmed down, and wiped away her tears. She shook her head a little. Tohru's words were tempting...but what she had done was despicable. The atrocities she had done...

"Honda Tohru," Akito said quietly.

"Yes, Akito-san?" Tohru answered, hopefulness brimming in her voice.

"Get out."

"What? But - "

"Get. _Out_," Akito hissed coldy. She was done with talking. She didn't want to be forgiven. She wanted to book herself a first class ticket to hell, like she deserved.

And so Tohru left the room, leaving Akito in the dark again.

* * *

When Hatori returned yet again, Akito was sitting on her bed, staring at the window. But this time was different. This time, the blinds were up, revealing the the beautiful sight of the flowers blooming in the gardens of the large estate. Hatori could hardly contain his surprise at Akito's sudden change of behavior.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" Hatori said causally, leaning against the doorway. "A lot prettier than shut blinds."

Without turning towards him, Akito said slowly and quietly, "I wanted to see the sakura trees. I missed them. Was that so wrong?"

"No, not at all. It's just a bit surprising, considering what happened between you and Tohru. I heard the conversation was a failure. But...maybe it changed your mind, just a little bit?"

Akito was silent for a while, staring at her bare feet. When she finally spoke, her voice was whispery and soft. "Do you think I like living like this? I hate it, as any person would. But...part of me likes it. Part of me likes feeling the pain and the suffering. I deserve it, anyways."

Hatori sat next to her on the bed. "You know, Akito, when you said those harsh things to all of us...when you called us worthless toys, it was hard for us to live with ourselves. We believed your words, and began to hate ourselves, to feel disgusted. But eventually, we learned to live with ourselves. How else would we be able to carry on? You need to try to live with yourself as well."

"How?" Akito whispered. "I don't know how..." She stared out the window, her gaze entranced.

Hatori got up from the bed. "Start with the little things," he advised, looking down at her. Her gaze never left the window. "Start with realizing the beauty of the little things. The way the sun rises every morning, the wild new lilies of the spring, the way someone smiles."

She was still staring at the window. "Start small, and then go bigger, until you find that one person who lights up the world for you. I thought that person could be Tohru, but I guess I was wrong."

Her eyes were still glazed over. Hatori shook her shoulder a little. "Akito," he said. "Hey, are you listening to me?"

"What?" She snapped, still distracted.

"What are you looking - " Hatori started, following Akito's gaze, and cutting off when he realized what the object of her distraction was. Shigure peacefully roamed through the gardens, admiring all the flowers. Hatori smiled a bit as he watched Akito intently eyeing his good friend.

"Well," he said loudly, though he doubted she was still even listening. "I should get going now. Do think on my words, Akito."

Hatori placed his hand on Akito's head for a brief moment, slightly ruffling her hair as if she was a small child, and then left the room, finally feeling like he was getting somewhere with Akito's depression.

"Start small, huh?" Akito murmured, after a few moments. She was tranquil in that moment, watching Shigure walk around, his kimono flowing. "Beautiful...the beautiful things," she muttered. Beautiful. He was...beautiful. How had she not noticed? "That one person..."

Akito made up her mind on a huge decision. She called for one of the maids, who came in promptly. "Maid?" She asked loudly.

"Y-yes, Akito-sama?" The maid said timidly.

Akito softened her tone as she realized it was the same maid from earlier, whom she tried to throw the bottle at. "I...would like for you to help me dress in presentable clothes for the outside weather."

The maid was beyond surprised, taken aback at Akito's statement. This was the first time she had left her tiny room in more than amonth. "Pardon?"

"I would like to go outside," Akito said soberly. "It's spring now, and it's very beautiful."

_'It's spring indeed,' _Akito thought in her head. She turned to glance at Shigure, in the distance from her window. _'It is time to move on. To keep the past where it belongs - in the past. To forgive myself. It is...spring. The cold winter is behind me. It is no more.'_

* * *

**A/N: Ah, the spring. It's definitely my favorite season, by far. It just...fills me with so much hope. The weather is prime now, first class, really, so I felt like writing about it. Since I never really got much closure on Akito after writing my first one shot with her character death...I wrote this. Akito's a wonderful character, I think - I felt really bad about killing her off. Think of this as an...alternate ending. With hinted AkitoxShigure.**

**On other news: For those who are following my other story, my NaoxMotoko multichap, well, it's on hiatus. Yes, it's on hiatus after only one chapter, I know. I just took on too many projects at once...I'll probably update sometime during this summer. As for this collection...don't expect an update before June. Yes, I'm well aware that I suck horribly. Screw me.**

**Btw, are any of you fans of the shoujo anime Kaichou Wa Maid Sama (it's really good!)? If you are, then I highly recommend that you read a maid sama fanfiction called Sakura Chirari by Happy Junjou, a good friend of mine. It's amazing, but it doesn't receive enough attention! Just putting that out there.**

**Sorry for the long A/N! Happy Spring! Reviews much appreciated.**

**~Queen Ore-sama ^_^**


End file.
